lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Milo D'armine
Name: Milo D'armine (D-Arr-Mine) Class: Fell Knight CC Class: Witch Hunter Level: 10 Current XP: 21 Title: Sir Knight Description/Lore/Whatever: Cursed by the Iksari Gods for Denying a Foe Mercy. Flags * Righteous - Offer me an Easier solution so i might refuse it. * Heroic - Let me keep you from going first into Danger so i can go myself. * Merciless - Give me the chance to offer Mercy, Just so i won't Background: Militia Stats Max HP: 30 Damage: 1d10 Armor: 5 (+1 Defending) (+1 VS Spells.) Appeal: 1d6 Max Carry Load: 20 General Moves Armor Training * You ignore the clumsy tag on armor you wear. You have +1 armor while wearing any armor. Standard * You have a symbol of some kind that you use to inspire others—maybe not a literal standard, but something visible and obvious. When you wave your standard, roll+CON. On a hit, allies and those who pledge to your banner gain 1d4 temporary hit points until they turn away from your banner or the struggle is over. Any damage they take must reduce these temporary hit points before being applied to their own hit points. On a 7-9, you also draw unwelcome attention or put yourself in a spot. The GM will tell you how. Silver Standard * Requires: Standard Those who join the cause you raise your standard for heal 1d4 hit points in addition to gaining temporary hit points. Stand together * Requires: Standard ''When you rally or shout to your allies while your standard is raised, roll+CON. On a hit, they hear you and answer. Choose one: * • NPCs act at a distinct advantage; their next action as a group is a success. • One of your allies heals 1d8 damage. • PCs take +1 forward if they rally to your standard. Additionally, on a 10+, your enemy is also taken aback and either hesitates or fails to take advantage of the situation. '' Obey Me * When you give an NPC an order based on your lawful authority, roll+Cha. ''On a 7+, they choose one: * Do what you say Back away cautiously, then flee Attack you On a 10+, you also take +1 forward against them. On a miss, they do as they please and you take -1 forward against them. '' Quest * Name your code:Precepts of the Grail * You follow a lawful code, which grants you honor. With honor, you're granted boons; perhaps by happenstance, your own skill, or divine intervention. To preserve your honor, you must follow the vows of your code. Break these vows, bring dishonor, lose boons. You can regain honor by dedicating yourself to a new mission. When you dedicate yourself to a mission through reflection and ritual cleansing, state what you set out to do: Defeat _______________, a great blight on the land. Defend _______________ from the iniquities that beset them. Discover the truth of _______________. Then choose up to two boons: Boons of the Righteous Feathered wings. Senses that pierce lies. Dreams of divine insight. A mark of divine authority. A sacred mount of the gods. A touch that purifies corruption. A voice that transcends language. A freedom from hunger, thirst, and sleep. A liberty from any restraint or control upon you. An increasing resemblance to the form of your desire. An unwavering sense of direction to _______________. Invulnerability to _______________. (e.g., edged weapons, fire, enchantment, etc.) *''The GM will then tell you what vow or vows is required of you to maintain your blessing, at most 10: '' The Vows of the Code Thou shalt not kill the living Thou shalt avoid dark and profane magic Thou shalt masturbate five times a day Thou shalt lay with those who ask politely Thou shalt not climax without request Thou shalt only take it in thy backdoor Thou shalt only drink of the seed Thou shalt only speak in innuendo and vulgar motions Thou shalt be fruitful and multiply when possible Thou shalt only roam in the nude Thou shalt leave thy mark on those laid with Thou shalt fornicate everyone conquered Thou shalt fight with flesh, not steel Thou shalt not turn tail from a battle Thou shalt not decline food or drink Thou shalt not decline pleasures of the flesh Thou shalt comfort to those in need, no matter whom Thou shalt always engage in the sacred kink of _______________ Thou shalt always participate in the holy fetish of _______________ Thou shalt always indulge in the lewdness of _______________ Thou shalt _______________ them right in the _______________ Thou shalt _______________ It's possible to add new boons or vows to this list. However, any time a new possible boon is added to the list, so is a new possible vow, and vice versa. If you wish, you may choose your vows, and the GM will then choose your boons. If you make a sexual attack according to the precepts of your vows, you're always able to deal damage.'' '' *'Knowledge: Knighthood' When you spout lore about knighthood or nobility, take +1. '' When you spout lore about your area of knowledge, on a 12+, you tell the GM about the subject in question. It's fact. The GM may at any time ask you a question regarding your area of knowledge. Whatever you answer, is the truth. When you spout lore about noble houses, heralds, or politics, treat a miss as a 7-9. When you discern realities about an enemy formation, take +1. When you spout lore about enemy tactics, use WIS instead of INT. When you take a moment to scrutinize another warrior, you can ask the GM 'Whose side are they really on?' The GM will answer you truthfully. Resolute Steel''' *''Requires: Quest '' *While you're on a quest: • Your weaponry is unbreakable while you wield it. • Your armor does not rust, corrode, tarnish, or become dirtied while worn. • Your shield can protect against magic while used. Even the shoddiest gear benefits from these effects.'' '' Battlefield Grace *When you help someone with aid, take +2 armour forward.'' '''The good Soldier * When you aid an ally in a fight, they take +2 instead of +1 as well as +2 damage forward. When a hireling aids you in a fight, you deal an additional +2 damage. Staunch Defender * When you defend you always get +1 hold, even on a 6-. Protector * While you defend, you take +1 armour ongoing. Seal Magic * When you attempt to seal a magician's magic, roll+CHA. On a 10+, you've barred their use of an entire school of magic, and crippled their casting power. On a 7-9, you've blocked the use of every spell they've used so far, and hampered their casting power, but these effects won't persist long. Improved Seal * Requires: Seal Magic '' * When you seal magic, no matter the result, the seal lasts for at least the rest of the battle. '''Shield bearer' *''You may use a shield along with a two-handed weapon. It's strapped to your arm.'' Magic Armor * Against spells, you have +1 armor. When you are struck by a spell that ignores armor, it only ignores half of your armor, rounded down. Sex Moves Scales of Truth *'While you engage in relations with someone, they cannot say anything they know to be a deliberate lie. Fast Friends * 'When you engage in relations, afterwards, you may immediately enlist your partner. If you do, roll: '' +1 if you make it known that your pay is generous +1 if you make it known what you’re setting out to do +1 if you make it known that they’ll get a share of whatever you find +1 if you have a useful reputation around these parts -1 if you got into a fight or a scuffle with them -1 if you weren't one of their best lays On a 10+, you may recruit them as a hireling, in exchange for a small favor, now or later. On a 7-9, you may recruit them as a hireling, in exchange for a huge favor, right now. On a miss, they're not interested, their cost is too high, or they'll betray you. Either way, you'll regret it. If you decline them, in any case, take -1 forward to using Fast Friends again. '' Misc. Powers Gear Standard *''1 weight, Tailbound'' ''Dungeon Rations * ''5 uses, 1 weight ''The Salamandragons Hide * ''3 Armor, Unmeltable, fire resistance, Repairs for 1 point on camp, being reduced to 0 does not destroy this armour, defy danger Con to fly location must be in sight. Living armor, 4 weight. ''Dragonscale-woven Adamantine spear. * Reach, Near, Thrown, Unbreakable, Unmeltable, Magical, Returns swiftly when you say the word, +2 damage, precise, 1 weight. Healing potions #2 Antitoxin Adventuring gear * ''5 uses, weight 1 ''Poultices and herbs * ''2 uses, slow, weight 1 Shortsword of the Slayer * Close, +2 damage, magical, steals 1 HP when you deal damage, 1 weight space blaster * Near, 2 ammo, Space, 1 weight ''Space panties * ''Starry, 1 weight ''Eldritch fox targe * ''+1 armour, Elderitch, Profane, Unicorn, +1 to defy danger vs gark magic, when defending the innocent gain +1, Shunt fear to nearby DM defined targets. Depicts Naked Aude framed by Dark tendrils, 2 weight. ''Greaves of Grieving * ''Roll +wis to scatter 1d4 enemies, causees fear or sorrow upon touch, magical, 2 weight. ''Salamandragon Helm * ''Roll +con to breathe fire dealing class damage, +1 to attempts to resist mental control, you may sniff the air to locate nearby treasure, Dormant sentience, 2 weight. ''The Tiara of Lesbonia * ''Stores a full set of equipment within it, and at a command will replace all equiped items with the ones stored. (Player must describe 'Transformation' in a Sailor moon style) This tiara has a princess disguise as an unchangeable item set ''''Long Arquebus. * near, far, +5 piercing, accurate, reload, 3 weight 3 ammo (arquebus) 30 GOLD coins Category:Characters